Handlebars
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: Hey, Gaara, check out my new trick! /onesided LeeGaa, drabble, AU\


Title: Handlebars  
Pairings: one-sided LeeGaa, friendship!GaaLee  
Rating: K  
Description: Hey, Gaara, check out my new trick!  
Notes: This is what I get for desperately wanting to write more GaaLee (which I totally failed at doing, urg!) listening to Handlebars by Flobots too much, and wanting to write fluff all at the same time.  


* * *

Lee smiled that big goofy smile of his and rolled up next to me.

I glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed (I had just plucked them though, so they were tiny and barely noticeable. I hate messing up like that, but I always seem to go overboard) and pulled my hands out of my pockets.

He dismounted his bike and pulled me into a bear hug, shouting something about a new trick he had learned.

I sometimes wish he wasn't so touchy. I still hate people touching me so intimately; it upraises unneeded feelings of dread and uncertainty. I hate those feelings! They make me feel so weak and helpless. It's so frustrating! Then again, this was Lee after all. Touching like this is the only way he knows how to truly express himself.

He never was very strong at speaking out his feelings.

But what am I talking about? I am one of the most unemotional, bad-feeling-expressing, people on the face of this planet. Or, at least, that is what Naruto tells me on a daily basis.

I don't, personally, feel like that. I've seen such more recluse people. Honestly, at least I leave my house unlike that blind girl. I… Just don't like letting my guard down, that's all.

Lee pressed a kiss on my forehead—

That's it! He just pushed me over my comfort line.

I push away from him, making such that my eyes were as menacing as I could possibly make them (I think I do a rather good job) and I crossed my arms across my chest to give myself an even more unpleased appearance.

"Oh, I forgot Gaara. I am so sorry for doing that!" He apologizes while keeping his head down.

Submission. Good.

I exhale heavily because sometimes Lee is just so exasperating sometimes and step towards him. "So, what was it that you were talking about earlier? Something to do with your bicycle?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically and smiled brightly again. He turned swiftly and stepped over to his bike again. He mounted it with such pride, like a knight mounting his horse, and bicycled away from me.

I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. I did find out soon enough though, when he shot down the hill with his hands held high in the air.

He was yelling with excitement and the wind was pushing his hair far away from his face, revealing the curves of his cheeks.

I didn't honestly find this very amazing. After all, he was just coasting. I was sorely mistaken though when all of a sudden he lifted his feet off the pedals and placed them on the handles.

He turned the bike, hands still held high in the air, and moved it towards me at what looked like breakneck speeds. But that was ridiculous, it was impossible to get to such a speed on just a bike.

I didn't like how close he was getting to me, still not slowing down.

And with the speed unlike anything I've ever seen before, he flipped himself back to the regular bicycle stance and screeched to a stop in front of my. The ground under his wheels must have been hot, and the dust in the air still didn't settle, even long after his burning stop.

I coughed and waved a hand in front of my face.

There he was, still smiling.

I'm not smiling; I don't feel like smiling either.

He got off his bike and looked at me with curiosity, "What did you think?"

"That was dangerous and stupid, Lee." I tell him. I'm not the type to sugar-coat things. Plus, Lee is tough enough to handle the truth.

He pulled me into a hug and apologized repeatedly.

I'm tense. I don't like this still. But I feel the need to humor him, so I roll my eyes, put on a scowl, and sensitively wrap my arms back around him.

I can hear him make a noise of happiness and lift me off the ground in an even grander hug. He spins around before he finally sets me on the ground again.

"Do you want to go to the shop on the corner with me?"

I look at him with a look of query, "Why are you asking me this?" We usually did this around dusk anyway. There really was no need to ask anymore.

He looked at his bike, "You know," he blushed and looked at the ground, "Like a d-date."

Well, that was certainly unexpected. My eyebrows lower to my eyes again in frustration. I really don't want to be in the position. I don't want to be in a relationship! I grasp my head and sigh heavily. "Can't we just go as friends?"

He continues to smile, eyes sad, and nods his head. "Sure thing, Gaara." He motions to his bike and jumps on.

I carefully step over to it and step onto the axel of the back wheel. I grip his shoulders and hope with all my might that he doesn't try another trick like he did earlier.


End file.
